Daemons
Daemons are a malevolent interdimensional spirits that reside in Bloody Hell, but supposedly originated from a different reality before migrating to their current home. They are commonly depicted as a bloodthirsty empire of demonic creatures that are constantly at war with other Bloody Hell creatures and each other. Hierarchy The Daemon Empire is controlled by an absolute monarchy called The Crimson Circle, a dynasty of warriors who claim to be descendants of The Queen of the Cold. The leader of the Circle is The Crownless King, a title held in such high regard that the lower class have started to worship whoever holds the position as a god. In order to gain the title, a Daemon Lord must challenge the current king to a duel where the loser is either killed or banished from Bloody Hell to live the rest of their life in utter shame. The current Crownless Queen is Xanviezihr. The overall hierarchy of the Empire used to be fairly inconsistent thanks to military coups, assassination attempts, and infighting being extremely common until Xanviezihr usurped the throne from her father, Mr. Mite. Since then, the Empire has been divided into ten different kingdoms ruled by the most powerful Daemon Lords. Each one is allowed to do whatever they want to a certain extent, but are ultimately subservient to Xanviezihr and her family. Culture Mother's Law Most of the Daemon population practice a strict belief system known as Mother's Law, which states that every species in the universe spawned from a single being known as the Queen of the Cold. According to the myth, the universe used to be "an unrivaled paradise" until a Daemon named Halehalo rebelled against her. Unlike the rest of his brethren, Halehalo sympathized with the creatures whom the Empire butchered for being "sinners" and he regarded the Queen of the Cold as an evil tyrant. He eventually gathered enough followers to fight her in a horrific war that devastated countless universes. Although Halehalo and his forces were eliminated, The Queen of Cold was severely weakened after several assassination attempts and was forced to flee the universe to avoid death. The most common interpretation of Mother's Law states that Daemons are the only species that can revive their queen and they can do so by terraforming other worlds into the same hellish landscape their original home was. Some of the more radical adherents also believe that this should entail "cleansing" the multiverse of so called heathens who do not practice Mother's Law, as well as those who actively oppose the Daemon Empire's goals. Relationship with The Bloody Biker When The Bloody Biker first claimed ownership over Bloody Hell, the majority of the Daemon population did not take his reign seriously. Thousands of other would-be-conquerors were easily defeated and humiliated over the course of their race's long history, so they assumed he would be no different. As such, the Empire originally considered his one-sided rivalry against them to be humorous and deemed his involvement in Daemon affairs to be inconsequential. However, as Damien grew more powerful and gained more support, the Daemon Empire started to view him as a legitimate threat. A few Daemons even decided to join the Biker's side to seize more power by executing the Daemon Lords. In response to this new rebellion, Xanviezihr gathered an elite squadron of warriors led by Halzuhr, her most trusted executioner and second in command, to assassinate its members. Category:Creatures Category:Daemons Category:Bloody Hell